


war of hearts

by lalinearoja



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalinearoja/pseuds/lalinearoja
Summary: ‘’Zulema.’’The brunette hadn’t turned around to look at Macarena, she knew the blonde would continue her thought either way. And sometimes they spoke their minds better when they weren’t looking at each other.‘’If you go now… you’re not coming back.’’
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	war of hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentie-me-up week!  
> I am sorry this is so short and feels so rushed, it is also relatively sad for a valentine's week but have it anyways

‘’We have been fighting over this for the past twelve months now and every time I hear the same old bullshit. Well, if you can even call it that. I am  _ sick _ and tired of this!’’ Macarena had frustratedly exclaimed while Zulema had been packing her bag in silence without the blonde even noticing. She’d been too furious and busy walking up and down the living room of their house in Morocco. 

Tears had been swelling up Macarena’s eyes until she didn’t have any strength left to fight them and just let them roll down her cheeks as the rambling went on. 

‘’I left my whole life behind, I left my brother and my niece behind to live in Morocco with you. In fucking Africa, Zulema!’’ A glass Zulema had gifted her for her last birthday shattered into hundreds of pieces after the blonde threw it against the wall, the engravement of it -  _ Zulema y Macarena SL -  _ completely destroyed. 

‘’Fucking Africa…’’ Macarena had mumbled to herself under a repressed sob that dared to slip out of her throat. ‘’And the only thing I have been hearing for the past year is how much of a fuck up I am whenever a heist goes wrong. Because  _ you  _ are the incredible Zulema Zahir who never goes wrong and can’t admit that it was  _ her  _ who had missed a detail that ended up ruining the whole plan. It has always been me. And I have handled it pretty fucking well so far, but if this is what the rest of my life with you here in Morocco is going to be like, then I don’t want it.’’ She had finally finished and it was only then that she had noticed the bag over Zulema’s shoulder.

The brunette had been standing in front of the door and simply given Macarena one of those indecipherable looks that didn’t give away anything, not what she was thinking nor what she was feeling. 

The possibility and imagination of Zulema leaving her for good had made Macarena sick to her stomach. But she wasn’t willing to spend her life with someone who treated her like a minor. 

‘’What do you want from me, Macarena? I told you from the very beginning that you and I would be a limited society. I never wanted to be your partner. It’s not my fault that you fell in love with me after I told you not to. We should have never fucked that New Year’s Eve. I fucking knew it would come down to you-’’

‘’You’re doing it again! Do you even realize this anymore?!’’ Macarena had interrupted. ‘’You want to know what I want? I want you to treat me with respect Zulema, to treat me like an equal human being and not like a stray you found on the streets. I want to hear an honest ‘ _ iguales’  _ without a sarcastic wedding vow added.’’ 

Zulema shook her head with a sad huff and her hand had already been placed on the handle when Macarena’s voice interrupted her action with a sound of her name that sent a sharp sting straight to her heart.

‘’ _ Zulema.’’  _

The brunette hadn’t turned around to look at Macarena, she knew the blonde would continue her thought either way. And sometimes they spoke their minds better when they weren’t looking at each other. 

‘’If you go now… you’re not coming back.’’

Zulema almost flinches at that. A part of her wants to stay and put this god damn woman in her place, but the stubbornness gets the best of her and after shoving her second thoughts aside, she’s out of the apartment.

Macarena stares at the door that had swallowed Zulema like a black hole, out of her life for good. 

Realization doesn’t hit her until she sees the black scorpion in its terrarium. The usually motionless creature begins crawling from one side of its habitation to the other, clearly sensing that one of its owners is gone. 

Macarena fights back the sob that makes her throat tie up and takes the oxygen from flowing through her system. Never in her life had she imagined that she could possibly feel worse than the day she had found out Simón had betrayed her. But this, the increasing pain in her chest that gets worse by the second is the worst thing she has ever had to experience in all her years of living. 

* * *

After two hours of crying, head buried in Zulema’s side of the bed with one of her black hoodies covering her body, Macarena finally feels empty. As if every single drop of water has left her body and leaves her behind as a pale shell of what had once been a beautiful, young woman. 

She eventually manages to get out of bed and drags herself into the bathroom. When her eyes find her reflection she almost flinches. She looks worse than she expected. 

Maybe it hasn’t settled in her mind just yet, but it seems like her body needed Zulema like a flower needs its water to bloom. And even just two hours later, she’s already dehydrated and her petals tempt to fall out. 

Macarena closes the bathroom door behind her and turns on the water after pulling Zulema’s hoodie off her body, her underwear following. Another wave of tears hit her as the cold water hits her body. She doesn’t even manage to put lotion on it or wash her hair, minute after minute is spent underneath ice cold water in the attempt to clear her mind. But it only has the opposite effect. 

The silence is deafening, no Zulema who calls out her name from the kitchen because she can’t find the tuppers Maca had reorganized while Zulema had been at work. No Zulema who blasts some weird kind of Rock music while Macarena tries to concentrate on the work online, no Zulema who waits in the bedroom for Macarena to finish showering only to take off the towel and make the shower absolutely worthless. No Zulema who opens the door and joins her in the shower to make love to her. 

No Zulema. 

When Macarena tries to lower the water’s temperature to get rid of the cold shiver that runs down her spine at the painful memories, she realizes it has already reached its minimum. But the continuous shivers might also be the result of the knot in her chest and throat that still prevents her from filling her lungs with the much-needed oxygen, along with the freezing cold water. 

The sound of the front door closing almost goes unnoticed by Macarena. If it hadn’t been for the footsteps following that easily sounded through the thin walls. 

She doesn’t turn around when Zulema opens the door to the bathroom. 

Zulema doesn’t dare to speak. 

For once in her life, she knows she fucked up. Big time to say the least. 

She hadn’t meant to walk out of that door, but running away is the only thing she ever learned. Running away has always kept her safe. Running from the problems means running from the consequences. She never had to think about someone else’s feelings, simply because she never cared.

But after walking out of that door and leaving Macarena behind, something didn’t feel right for once. There had been a stinging pain in her chest, a lump in her throat that she fought back with all her willpower, but as much as she tried to push the blonde from her thoughts, Macarena had consumed every single one of them. 

So here she is, absolutely clueless as of what to do or say. Her instincts don’t work in moments like this. But she knows Macarena and has an idea of what she might need right now. 

Zulema looks at the blonde through the mirror. The milky glass covers everything from her thighs upwards to her collar before the structure changes from opaque to transparent, giving her a clear vision of Macarena’s face. Even though she has seen her naked and crying multiple times, with the red cheeks and eyes, still trembling bottom lip, Macarena looks as vulnerable as ever. 

Her poofy hazel eyes almost meet the dark green ones in the mirror, but the second Macarena turns her head, Zulema looks down and begins to take off her clothes. Maca turns her attention back towards the cold water, completely ignoring the older woman undressing. 

A couple of seconds later the shower door opens. Zulema immediately tenses up at the ice-cold water that immediately hits her skin and instinctively reaches over Macarena to turn the tap the other direction. Cold turns into warm, Macarena’s skin slowly begins to warm up. Zulema hesitates, affection isn’t her style, but she ends up getting close to the younger woman in front of her and the blonde’s knees almost give in when a pair of strong arms wrap around her and Zulema buries her face in the crook of Macarena’s neck. 

‘’Iguales.’’ She whispers. ‘’Te lo prometo.’’


End file.
